


(Pool) Party for two

by Merry_rf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Public Sex, Sam Wilson is So Done, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merry_rf/pseuds/Merry_rf
Summary: Only Tony Stark would decide to have a pool party for the company conference instead of a conference dinner. Bucky desperately needs to unwind after his conference presentation and Steve suggests that they might relocate to a more private pool...





	(Pool) Party for two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NachoDiablo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/gifts).



> My fic for BBF! For NachoDiablo's prompt: "Sneaking off for a hookup in a public place" + "established relationship shenanigans". Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you, as always, to [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87) for beta reading.
> 
> And seeing as I managed to get it done in time, a happy 102nd to Bucky Barnes!

Bucky splashed into the pool with a sigh of relief, and Steve, more gracefully sitting down next to him, handed him a Mai Tai. Bucky's presentation on robotic prosthetics at the Stark Tech conference had gone well earlier in the day, and Bucky felt he deserved a moment to chill out. Though how he was going to achieve any level of chill when a), at a pool party and b), surrounded by his colleagues, Bucky wasn't quite sure. The Mai Tai was certainly a good start.

Tony freaking Stark. Only Tony Stark would decide to have a pool party for the company conference instead of a conference dinner. How he'd managed to convince Pepper to agree to it, Bucky wasn't sure, but here they all were, and Bucky was seeing way more of his colleagues then he had ever seen before. At least he had his boyfriend by his side, all chiseled perfection and slightly-too-tight swimming trunks, which somehow managed to stay just this side of showing off his assets without veering into the obscene. Bucky secretly loved to show off Steve, who was generally too self-effacing for his own good, and Steve was getting quite a few appreciative glances. Bucky didn't mind, Steve was a particularly pleasing specimen of humanity after all.

Across the massive pool, Maria Hill, head of logistics, appeared to be both literally and figuratively letting her hair down for once, splashing in the pool with an amused Helen Cho from the Medical sciences division. Bruce Banner, from bio-engineering; Sam Wilson, Steve's buddy from marketing; Peter Parker, an intern; and Natasha Romanoff, Bucky's best friend (other than Steve) and ‘corporate researcher’ (Bucky was fairly certain this meant ‘corporate spy’), were playing a lively game of volleyball. Tony himself was on a lounger, sipping at a cocktail, and talking to Wade Wilson, the barista from the staff cafeteria. Knowing the lewd and baffling comments Wade often made when handing out coffees, Bucky shuddered at the thought of the direction _that_ conversation might take.

Steve's voice interrupted Bucky's thoughts.

"You did well, Buck. Think you can relax a little now?"

Bucky sipped his Mai Tai and nodded. Soon enough, he found himself in conversation with Val, one of the security staff, about their mutual, not-so-secret love of telenovas, while Steve chatted with Pepper Potts, CEO, who lounged, resplendent in a gauzy kaftan and designer sunglasses, at the edge of the pool.

The evening passed pleasantly, getting food from the buffet and talking with various colleagues. After a while, Steve noticed Bucky rubbing at his left shoulder.

"You hurting again, Buck?" Steve asked.

"A little. Probably just need a couple of days rest, do some of those PT exercises again."

Steve looked around. "Pepper was telling me there are thermal pools around here somewhere, why don't we go and find one? Soaking there might help, and the party is starting to wind down."

"Sure. Good plan as always, Steve."

The thermal pools turned out to be just on the other side of a bamboo screen behind the main pool. There were two large pools and several jacuzzi-style ones, all of various temperatures. Bucky headed straight for the smallest and hottest, as he knew that this would be the best way to unwind.

It had bench seats of different heights, and Bucky found one that allowed him to keep his neck out of the water, and rest his head against the edge, while his shoulders were submerged. Steve sat across from him, slightly higher, chest, arms, and head above water, casually reclined.

The hot water began its magic, relaxing Bucky's muscles, and taking away the niggling pain that was always there.

"I could fall asleep like this," he remarked to Steve. "Just slowly turn into Bucky soup in here, and I wouldn't even care."

"Gross. And I'd care," said Steve. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't drift off."

Bucky let his mind wander for a bit, enjoying the sensation of the water, and the utter relaxation it brought.

After a while, Bucky came back to himself, to find Steve staring at him. 

“Did I fall asleep?”

“Not quite,” Steve replied. “But the party’s died down a bit.”

Bucky listened for a moment, a realized he couldn’t hear any splashing or music anymore. “Shall we go back to the room?”

“No, not yet,” Steve said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I was thinking… we could have a party for two, right here.”

Bucky’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh, really?”

“We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, babe,” Steve reassured Bucky. “Why don’t you come here and kiss me, just to begin with?”

Reluctantly, Bucky moved himself off the seat (his arms and legs felt like wet noodles), and draped himself over Steve, sitting in Steve’s lap. No better place for kissing than Steve’s lap, Bucky figured.

The kisses started soft and slow, Steve gently easing his tongue into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky tasted a hint of whiskey and orange from Steve’s cocktail earlier in the evening. 

The made out for a while, long luxurious kisses, the water swirling around them. Their hands slid smoothly over each other’s torsos, down arms, and up into each other’s hair. Bucky eventually found himself slowly grinding his cock against Steve’s thigh, extremely turned on.

Steve's hands worked their way lower down Bucky's back and his fingers dipped below the waistline of Bucky's trunks.

"Really, Steve?"

Steve grinned wickedly, and Bucky knew that he'd probably let Steve get away with just about anything. "Just let me know if you want to stop," he said as he slowly dragged a finger down Bucky's crack.

Sparks tingled up and down Bucky's body, and he kissed Steve, hot and wet. One of Steve's hands grasped Bucky's left butt cheek, while the fingers of the other stroked lazily over Bucky's hole. It made Bucky squirm, and Steve laughed softly. "So needy," he said, as one finger circled Bucky's rim. 

"Only for you, punk," said Bucky and he panted a little as the finger gently entered him. "Are we really going to do this here?"

The finger inside Bucky continued to tease, water easing the way. The rush of it inside Bucky felt a little odd, but still pleasurable. Steve kissed him hotly.

“You really wanna stop? Now?” Steve asked. His fingers flicked against Bucky’s prostate and Bucky moaned softly against Steve’s neck.

“Ugh. No. Keep doing that.”

“I promise I’ll stop if anyone comes along,” Steve said, as Bucky felt a second finger join the first. He was so relaxed from soaking in the water, there was barely any resistance against Steve’s fingers, and he sighed with pleasure. 

Steve crooked his fingers, finding Bucky’s prostate and giving it firm but gentle caress. Bucky ground his dick against Steve’s thigh, feeling Steve’s cock hard between their stomachs. 

“Fine, get in me already and quit teasing.”

Steve took his fingers out of Bucky’s ass, and reached up to tweak a nipple. Bucky gasped and wiggled, and batted Steve’s hand away. “I _said_ , quit teasing. And don’t play with my nipples unless you want people coming to investigate what’s wrong, because I’ll probably scream.” 

Steve eased Bucky's swim trunks down, and stuck one finger back in Bucky's ass to tease a little more. Bucky meanwhile, pulled Steve's erection from his trunks and gave it a generous squeeze, the water sliding around them.

"Christ, you feel good baby, gonna feel so much better when you're inside me," Bucky said. He loved Steve's cock, so full and hard and pretty. But riding Steve in a jacuzzi was a pleasure he had yet to experience, and he wasn’t about to deny himself either. But the longer they waited, the more likely they were to be discovered, so Bucky thought they might as well get this show on the road.

Steve finally stopped his teasing, and got both his hands under Bucky's thighs, supporting Bucky as he rose up to position himself over Steve's dick. Gradually he sank down, the familiar fullness accompanied by a less familiar feeling of water. "Well, that's... interesting,” Bucky observed, breathing heavily. “How're you doing?" he asked Steve. 

Steve was red in the face and gasping, but Bucky couldn't tell if it was from the heat of the pool or their current activities. "Good. But you should hurry up and move Barnes, I can't hold you here all day." And with that, he let go of Bucky's thighs, and Bucky dropped the remaining quarter of an inch on to the entirety of Steve's cock.

They both groaned a little as Steve bottomed out, and then again as Bucky began to move. The water swirled around them as Steve fucked up into Bucky, and Bucky kissed Steve sloppily. Steve's fingers found their way back to where they were joined, pressing delicately at Bucky's rim.

"God, Steve, that feels amazing, keep touching me," Bucky panted as the ground down, Steve's dick feeling so good inside him. The slow burn that had been building in his groin was starting to flare, and Bucky reached into his trunks to tug on his cock. All of a sudden, he was overwhelmed by the need to come, and he began to frantically work his dick, water splashing around them as he bounced up and down.

The surging, rushing sensation of the water as it went in and out of Bucky's ass along with Steve's dick, Steve's fingers skimming the place where they joined, his own hand on his cock, the feel of Steve's thighs under his own, and Steve's other hand sliding up and down Bucky's body... The burn rose up and consumed Bucky, and he spilled into the water.

"Come for me Steve," Bucky whispered into his ear, as the aftershocks of orgasm sparked through him. Steve gave him a few more hard, fast thrusts, and then leaned forward into Bucky's chest with a shudder, and he knew that Steve had come as well.

As they breathed heavily into each other’s faces, the sound of footsteps coming towards them made them both freeze in sudden panic. 

Bucky slid out of Steve’s lap and had hauled his trunks up to a more appropriate level just as Sam rounded the corner and spotted the two of them. Steve hurriedly tucked himself away, the water hiding their actions before Sam could really see what they were up to. 

About ten feet away from them, Sam stopped and gave them a hard look. “I would say ‘get a room,’ but _you already have a hotel room_ ,” Sam said, voice flat with exaggerated patience. 

Steve gave Sam a guilty look, and Bucky just shrugged at him. 

“Just be glad you weren’t here a minute earlier.” Bucky smirked, never one to pass on an opportunity to rile Sam up. 

“And that is more information than I needed to know. I _was_ going to invite you guys back to the bar for a nightcap with Nat and myself, but consider the offer rescinded. Goodnight gentlemen.” Sam turned on his heel and stalked off in the direction he had come. 

Next to Bucky, Steve let out a breath with a whoosh. “That could’ve been worse.”

Bucky laughed and splashed Steve playfully. “Yeah, he could’ve been eating a salad.”

Steve splashed Bucky back, choking with laughter. “You dork! Poor Sam.”

“Apologize to him tomorrow if it makes you feel better. In the meantime, wanna a get a room with me?”

“What a line.” Steve grinned at Bucky. 

“And yet, you still love me…”

“Sure do, Buck.” Steve got out of the pool, and hauled Bucky out to stand alongside him. He waggled his eyebrows at Bucky suggestively. “Let’s go get that room.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still on [tumblr](https://merryrf.tumblr.com/), also now [twitter](https://twitter.com/Merryrf2), and flailing on [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Merryrf)!


End file.
